Christmas Presents
by Non Malum
Summary: It's Christmas day and the Kane Chronicles Characters are giving out presents! I may do more chapters.


**S**

**E**

**T**

I stood at the door, smiling grimly. I had never been invited to anything before, well except Thanksgiving, but I kinda messed that up. I raised my fist to the door and knocked tentatively. Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood Sadie in a long, red, sparkly dress. She smiled at me and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me. Carter looked over at me and I noticed he was wearing a green tux, and talking to Anubis and Amos. Isis and Horus were chatting quickly, laughing and having a good time.

"So Set, why aren't you wearing Christmas colors?" Sadie asked and looked down at myself.

"I'm the _Red _Lord, I don't have to change colors." I replied, but I waved my scepter anyway.

Suddenly, I was dressed in a red tux, frowning uncomfortably. Sadie smiled and then I heard another knock at the door. I opened it for Sadie, and there stood Osiris. I closed my eyes and opened the door wider as he walked in. Sadie and Carter looked behind him for their father and then I spotted him. He walked in and hugged Sadie and Carter, as Osiris walked over to talk with Isis and Horus. Then I noticed someone was still standing at the door. I looked closer and noticed Zia along with Nephthys trailing behind her.

"Hello Set!" Zia said, smiling, and elbowing Nephthys.

"What she said." Nephthys said.

"Hey." I replied, closing the door behind them.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down, and I jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit. I looked through the dust and could just make out a figure.

"Hey Shu! Little help?" I yelled, and the wind picked up outside, blowing the dust away and revealing Bast, fangs showing as she smiled.

"Ever heard of knocking? Or coming through the cat door?" I asked, and Bast glared at me, holding one of her daggers at my throat.

"Go home and play with your little sandbox, Oh great Red nothing." She said, and I growled.

"Oh please! You would love to be god of the Deserts! All that sand for you to frolic about in and many great creatures for you to chase. Who knows, maybe you'll accidentally chase a rattlesnake!" I replied, and Bast hissed.

"Peculiar your domain holds many snakes, right? Maybe when you and Apophis have tea together you can invite me!" Bast said, and I suddenly got very angry.

"Don't… Say…That!" I said, pushing her off of me.

"What are my two Apophis battlers doing fighting one another?" Said a voice from the doorway and Bast and I spun to see Ra smiling at us.

"And hello my dear Isis!" Ra said, while Isis scowled.

"Okay guys." Sadie said, stopping Isis from killing Ra. "Time for presents!"

She spoke 2 words and hieroglyphs glowed above Horus' head. Suddenly, he was tied to the chair and glaring at Sadie. Sadie held a piece of paper out to him and Horus seemed to get angry. Yet, he sighed and signed the paper, being released from the chair. Sadie handed me the paper and gave me a huge smile.

"It's a king for a day coupon! Whenever you choose you can become king for a day! Of course, you can't: kill anyone, especially gods, reshape the world, banish anyone, or otherwise cause any life changing chaos." Sadie said, handing it to me.

"Thanks!" I said, opening a locker in the Duat and storing it there.

Sadie looked at me expectantly and I frowned. I HAD FORGOTTEN HER PRESENT! She saw my face and her face fell.

"You don't have to give me anything." She said and I suddenly felt very bad.

With a flourish, I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of sand. I quickly grabbed a handful of sand and waved my scepter above the pile. Suddenly, the sand shook and formed 2 combat boots. I handed them to Sadie and she smiled.

"Thanks! Another pair of combat boots!" She said, holding them up.

"Not just any Combat boots!" I replied, smiling. "If you wish, these combat boots can change color or pattern to match any clothes you are wearing. You can make them match your style or color automatically or you can choose the color and style manually."

Sadie gasped and tried them on, throwing her other combat boots off and watching as they suddenly turned red, with nice sparkles. She jumped up and down with glee. I turned to Horus, who glared at me.

"And now for your present… Hmmm…" I thought for a moment and grabbed another handful of sand, waving my scepter over it and watching as it formed a shape of a bird.

I handed it to Horus and he looked at it.

"Thanks, a fake bird." He said sarcastically.

"Pet its head." I replied, and Horus rubbed it on the head.

Suddenly, the sand shook, and stretched its wings, transforming into a real bird.

"Presenting, the sand falcon!" I announced, and the flacon looked at me, chirping.

It looked at Horus and gave a louder chirp. Then, it spread it's wings and launched into the sky, screeching. Horus smiled, and held out his arm, the mini falcon landing on his arm and folding it's wings.

"Thanks!" Horus said, smiling.

I turned towards Isis and frowned in concentration.

"Ah yes… Sister Isis… What shall I give you?" I asked and Isis rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you give me your Secret Name? Oh wait! I already know yours!" Isis joked, and I frowned.

I formed a smaller bird form and handed it to her. She patted his head but it didn't do anything, so she looked at me.

"You pet its wings." I said, and she complied.

The bird fluffed up and tweeted sweetly. It walked up her arm and twittered into Isis' ear.

"Meet the Sand Kite." I said, and Isis smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

I looked at Carter and knew exactly what to make. I grabbed a handful of sand and waved above it, as it suddenly took the form of a khopesh. I handed it to Carter who eyed it skeptically.

"What does it do?" He asked and I smiled.

"It can turn into a handful of sand in order to… make getting on planes easier, per say. Also, you would be surprised what good advice it will give. WAY better than Horus' advice." I said, turning to Bast.

"As for you. I give you the Sand Cat." I said, handing her the small sand figurine.

She looked at it and mewed, watching as it suddenly sprung to life and let out a yowl. As it ran off to chase some dust bunnies in the corner, I turned towards Anubis.

"As for you, Anubis." I started but Anubis interrupted.

"I don't need any of your presents." Anubis said and I smiled.

"I know you don't, but what if I NEED to give you one?" I asked, and Anubis was stunned into silence.

"Since you don't want a sand jackal, then answer me this. What do you want?" I asked, and Anubis clenched his fist.

"The truth. Why _did _you and Nephthys give me away?" He asked, and I frowned.

"Darn it." I cursed, thinking for a moment.

"I think Nephthys AND I should explain this." I said, and Nephthys sighed.

"Sadie was right when she spoke to you. I did it so you wouldn't meet your father." Nephthys said and I looked at her quizzically.

"I'm really that bad?" I asked, and everybody shook their heads, yes.

"I feel so loved!" I said sarcastically, as Nephthys continued.

"I'm sorry for letting you go! But think about it this way, if I hadn't given you to Isis and Osiris, then you would have never known Osiris, and you might not have become the Funeral God!" Nephthys said.

"On the contrary, I believe he still would have become the funeral god. After all, if Bast grew up with a dog, she still would become the goddess of cats, wouldn't she?" I said, and Anubis looked at me thoughtfully.

"I suppose she would've." He finally agreed.

I turned towards Nephthys, who looked at the ground. I gave a smile and she rolled her eyes at me. I grabbed a pile of sand and thought for a moment. Finally, I settled on what I thought she would like. I waved my hand and the sand formed a small pebble. I handed it to her and she frowned.

"What does it do?" She asked, and I smiled.

"It holds all of the information on all of the world's rivers, on who litters in them, the way they flow, where they are, and much more." I replied and Nephthys smiled, touching the rock and watching as a huge window popped up.

"Thanks!" She said, continuing to mess with it.

I turned towards Zia, and bowed, smiling as she blushed.

"I don't really know much about you, but considering how much Horus has posted about you on Godbook. He's even publishing a book about Carter's obsession with you." I said, and Carter glared at Horus, as he wilted under Carter's stare. "But, I do know that you are a Fire Elementalist. And that apparently, your whole town was destroyed and you have no recollection of your family. So, I have decided, that when you are ready, you can ask me to… Give you your memory back."

"You... took it away?" Zia asked, seeming to get a teensy bit angry.

"No! I mean, well, memory loss kinda fits into chaos, so I can return it, but I prefer not to return it now." I explained, and Zia brightened up.

"Okay, so I just ask you anytime." Zia confirmed. "Thanks."

I turned to Amos and Julius Kane, who seemed to watch me warily. I sighed.

"I don't really have anything to give you except for this. I give you my…" I choked on my words and frowned. " Apologies. For using your family."

Amos and Julius seemed shocked but got their act together quickly.

"Thanks." They both said, watching me with a slightly shocked smile.

"Anything for me?" Asked Osiris and I frowned.

"I'm getting there!" I replied, reaching into my bag and smiling. "I suppose you remember the incident… with the golden coffin?"

"Y-y-yes." Osiris said suspiciously.

"Well, I offer you another one, but this time, I don't think you will fit." I said, reaching really deep inside of my bag and pulling out a small linen wrapped package.

I unwrapped the package it to reveal an exact replica of the golden coffin from millenniums ago. Osiris backed away a little bit and I laughed.

"Even I can't make you fit in there." I said, and Osiris slowly took the small coffin, eyeing the outside.

I snapped my fingers and the coffin opened, causing Osiris to freeze. He looked inside to see a small figurine. He picked it up and looked closer to see himself, but with a creepy frown on himself. I laughed as he scowled at the face.

"I couldn't do the face correctly, so I hired a dust devil to do it. Not my best choice." I said and Osiris smiled.

"Thanks." He said, placing himself back in the coffin and closing the lid.


End file.
